Elven Dreams
by riinukas-mom
Summary: A crossover between Lord of the Rings, Sleeping beauty, and a few other oddly placed stories. Read to find out.


Elven Dreams  
  
He plunges Maleficient's dragon heart into the ground with the sword; there is a sickening flash of light, and he leaves. The castle is empty, everyone in it asleep. The woman lying in the chamber, found at the highest point of the castle, receives a soft kiss on the mouth. Too bad he couldn't see her clearly enough in the dark. A vicious slap knocks him to the ground.  
  
"I'm Lady Arwen Undomiel Evenstar. Who the hell are you, and what do you think you are doing?"  
  
'My princess should have been up here," he said, astonished.  
  
"As you can see, she isn't." she replied cooly.  
  
The three fairies appear, nervously trying to explain away their mistake for the unexpected switch in the women. Their solution is to hand the Prince a ring, with notches in it. He has to wear it on the third finger of his left hand, and turn a notch each time he ends up somewhere new.  
  
"You'd better find her, she'll be with the wizard Gandalf.," Arwen says, turning from him. "He's the only who can have them switch places... hopefully my husband Aragorn will be with them as well." The room fades to darkness, and he turns to look around.  
  
A woman is now standing in front of him, dressed all in glistening snowy white. A silver belt is around her tiny waist, and there are white combs in her raven black hair. She's probably one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen, but her face is utterly evil.  
  
"Boy, what are you doing here? Seize him!" A creature that is half man, half animal comes toward him. He disappears; little realizing that he has escaped the clutches of a Trolloc.  
The room fades and brightens again. A sunset; vivid red sun in the sky and a room with two people, a man and a woman, both red haired. There is a lattice in front of them, filled with crackling blue energy. The man speaks. "I am Varzil, Keeper of the Tower here at Tramontana, and this is my circle's monitoring technician, Callinda Lanart Hastur. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I do not know..." says the Prince, by now very confused.  
  
"We will send you on to where you need to go.." The room fades to blue, as the jewels that they hold flare with power. The voices continue in the darkness. "Chiya. I don't know what you did but I have never seen it before."  
  
He has no physical body this time, but floats above a well-lit room, with mirrors all along one wall. A man and a slightly older woman are dancing below him, apparently acting out one stage of his own story. The woman seems to remember whatever steps they are doing, but is obvious the man, although younger, is the far more experienced of the two. The room fades again.  
  
It is a cold room this time, and off to his left, an equally looking cold dawn. A lady faces him, erect and stately, though wrinkled with age and sorrow. "I am the lady of Lyonesse, and you have reached to lost land of Lyonesse. Stay with me." It is both an entreaty and a command together.  
  
'No... why would I want to?," She has a ring similar to his own on her own finger, and turns it half a notch, instantly becoming beautiful. She now has blonde hair with hazel-green eyes and very white skin. Her mouth opens slightly in a smile, and he can see her teeth coming to a very slight point.  
  
"I think you'll want to," she says, laughing menacingly. He turns the ring as quickly as he can manage it, frightened more than ever.  
  
Meanwhile, Princess Aurora has woken up in complete terror, and is being calmed down somewhat by the soothing presence of Aragorn. He is the lord of the White City of Gondor, as well as king of the majority of the race of men. He seems calm himself, despite the fact that his own wife is missing. It's also freezing, but thanks to the offer to borrow his cloak, she is at least warm enough. A dwarf and an elf are in front of them arguing. The topic of conversation between them is whether orcs are just stupid naturally, or are they purposely created that way. She's also been introduced to some hobbits, which are friendly, if short in contrast to her own height, with big, hairy toes. They offer her some breakfast; fried bacon and sausages. "Gandalf" is supposed to turn up later sometime the same day. Seeing the King's unrest, hidden by his outwardly calm exterior, she goes up to him, taking both his hands in her own. "Please don't worry too much, surely this can somehow be worked out." Her only answer is a raised eyebrow and a wintry smile.  
  
The Prince stands on a windswept hill, dark and deserted except for three people and some strange creatures. They look like transparent jelly fish; they can fly and have long tails which hang down. They stream towards a part of the sky which looks as if it were being drawn on a curtain being pulled back. Behind this is a whirling mass of colors.  
  
A wizard approaches him, saying "I am Ingold Inglorion. Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for a wizard called Gandalf."  
  
"I see, well these creatures we call 'dark ones' are being sent on to a warmer world. I'll send you to him at the same time."  
  
"Are you from California?" says a woman who looks to be a warrior; tall and black-haired, a sword resting at her side.  
  
I don't know what land that is."  
  
The sky wrenches around him, and he falls. Sitting up, he finds a king, a wizard with a long white beard, an elf with a dwarf, several hobbits and his own lovely lady, all sixteen years of her, sitting a huge stallion. She slides off, embracing him. "I am Gandalf, are you ready?" a deep voice says.  
  
"Wait, bring my wife back first!" Aragorn interjects, glaring at the wizard.  
  
"Why?" Gandalf replies, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll chop both your legs off and feed them to the first orc I find." This remark brings laughter from both the elf and the dwarf.  
  
"Oh, alright...!" the White Wizard replies, chancing a smirk at Legolas, the elf; and Gimli, the dwarf.  
  
She appears, the lady Arwen, melting into the sunlight. Her eyes are the color of twilight, and her hair is dark brown and very long. She runs to the King: "U-chebin estel anim. (There was no hope)"  
  
"Arwen, it's over.. I would find you anyway, wherever and whenever you happened to be." He can do nothing else but embrace her, and try to hide her tear stained face in his shoulder.  
  
Later, back in his own time and space, there is a wedding feast with some strange off-world guests; Gandalf and the three fairies sit together, and the rest of the company is with his own friends. There is no orc-meat on the menu for tonight.  
  
Aurora comes across to him. "Dance with me, you made me a promise." she says.  
  
"What are we doing?" the Prince asks.  
  
"You should remember this...", she says, but it is already too late to stop.She already had moved her left hand upwards into the fifth position for dancing, and so he holds her other hand, her right one, bracing himself for the back bend he knows comes next, and with full concentration this time, she captivates him yet again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
With thanks for the ideas from:  
  
Copyright © Robert Jordan for his "Wheel of Time" series. Copyright © Marion Zimmer Bradley's "Darkover" series. Copyright © Barbara Hambley for her book," Armies of Daylight" from her "Darwarth Trilogy"  
  
And finally, but not least of all...  
  
Copyright © J.R.R.Tolkien for ideas from his series, "Lord of the Ring's " series.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Written and concieved by: Riinuka's Mom  
  
Edited by: Riinuka ((another FanFiction.net author))  
  
**Yes, Riinuka's Mom is Riinuka's actual mother. ** 


End file.
